


Of Demons and Fallen Angels

by halosandhellhounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Throne Room Sex, What would happen if these two assholes went through hell and back and were reunited, but no human feelings?, i haven't written a smut ficlet in ever so pls, idk - Freeform, idk man, im so sorry if its shit, just love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halosandhellhounds/pseuds/halosandhellhounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowley was overthrown by a revolt in Hell, he and his angel Castiel were separated by more than distance.<br/>Castiel had ripped out his grace and turned human, and after a sequence of events he found himself in Hell, getting torn apart on the rack under another's reign, changing who he was at his very core.<br/>Now, with many long years and a war behind him, Crowley is back on his throne and Hell is in one piece.<br/>The only thing left is to find his "angel".</p><p>Based on the tumblr ask that wanted to know how Crowley and Demon!Cas's reunion would go.</p><p>Tumblr: halosandhellhounds.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Demons and Fallen Angels

Castiel made his way down the long hallway, refusing to move any faster than a slow saunter. The scowls on the other demons faces amused him greatly and he flashed them a toothy grin, not at all concerned by their displeasure. A tug on his arm was met by a glare; the grin disappearing as quickly as it appeared. The angel-turned-demon pulled his arm back and hissed at the offending demon before stopping in his tracks, refusing to move forward until the demon let go. Judging by the way they tried to hurry him, he assumed that someone much higher up than them had requested his presence. After a moment, as he suspected, the demon gave in and let him go with a dramatic sigh. He smiled faintly and only then carried on, walking through a high archway and into a rather large room. He blinked once and looked around for a moment before walking further into the room, flanked by his demon guards.

Crowley sat proudly on his newly reclaimed throne, dressed in a stunning new suit that he donned since his reclamation of hell. His fingers curled around a rather large clipboard, the packet of papers on it thick and filled with line after line of incredibly small writing. Since his recent return, he had barely left the throne room, the war itself an awakening he wished he hasn't needed. He hadn't taken a moment more than was absolutely necessary for un-hell related things.... Until now. He had gotten word that the angel... his angel, had finally been located. He almost wished he could feel happy. He remembered what it felt like, but since the war, that "human" part of him that being with Cas had coaxed out had been promptly shut down ever since he had been overthrown. Still... He couldn't deny that he wanted his angel back. One hand spun his red pen lazily back and forth between his fingers as he sat, still and oozing with confidence, eyes on the door as he waited less than patiently.

He didn't have to wait long, the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall outside of his doors. The steps were slow, purposeful, confident, and Crowley immediately knew that something was very different. He sat up straighter, chin lifting slightly as the doors swung open. 

Cas, or rather, what used to be Cas, poked his head inside the room, a low growl rumbling in his throat as one of his demon escorts attempted to hurry him in. That only seemed to achieve the opposite effect, the dark haired figure moving much slower than necessary as he made his way into the throne room. 

"Fancy place..." His voice sounded almost exactly the same, sans the monotone quality that used to lie under the syllables. Now there was something cocky about the inflections, the way the sounds rolled off of his tongue. He took several sauntering steps into the middle of the room before stopping, inspecting the walls around him and not yet acknowledging the king with his gaze.

Crowley narrowed his eyes faintly, inspecting the figure that stood before him. There wasn't an ounce of angel left in him, not anymore. It was replace by a black and twisted mess, one that he knew all too well. The other also had shed his trench coat and backwards tie, instead dressing in a slim fitting black suit, dark tie tucked expertly under the buttoned jacket. 

"Leave us." The king spoke, then, addressing the guards that still lingered by the door. "Now."

Castiel's lips pulled into an almost wicked grin and he turned to cast a look over his shoulder as the other demons scurried out, lifting a hand to add a little finger wave as a final kick to the rear as the doors swung closed with a flick of Crowley's fingers. 

"Hmm.... Interesting." Cas turned back toward the throne, head tilting slightly to the side as he finally laid eyes on the king. He tilted his head slightly to the side, blue eyes regarding him closely.

"I could say the same to you." Crowley hadn't yet moved from his position even an inch, his eyes locked with the other's, gaze unrelenting.

The former angel didn't recognize the demon that sat proudly on the throne. He had been through too much; been broken and pieced together incorrectly too many times to remember much of anything, especially things that happened in the more recent times before his change. Cas huffed softly at the other's retort, the sound of his voice and..... _something_ striking a chord of something that might have been recognition. He knew him, didn't he? Had known him...?

"Is that so?" He stopped walking at the base of the stairs that led up to Crowley's throne, dark blue eyes cold and curious. "And what, pray tell, is just so interesting?"

He quirked a small smirk at the other's boldness. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have let this sort of behavior fly, not without so much of a word against it. But this was Cas, and when it came to him, Crowley had created a few loopholes in his 'rules'. Even now, after all this time. Even when he was very much aware that the angel he once shared a bed and a home with now no longer recognized him. 

"You.... Are different. Right down to your core." He finally shifted in his seat, now, setting his pen aside and planting both feet flat on the ground, arms coming to rest on the armrests of the throne. "In fact, if I had to make a guess, I'd say that you and I are very much the same."

A dark chuckle slipped from the other's lips, his head tilting slightly to the side. "Yes. I guess we are." He blinked, blue eyes suddenly engulfed in onyx, the inky black filling up every crevice. He kept his black eyes where they were, his mouth pulled into a small, wicked grin. "More or less."

Crowley didn't react to the other's little show, other than bringing his hands up in front of his face, steepling his fingers thoughtfully. He stayed quiet, perched in his throne, silently assessing the newly created demon that had been brought before him.

The silence didn't sit well with Cas. He was sure that if he was going to be killed, that it would have happened already. He didn't like to be the subject of silent scrutiny, however, and the longer the quiet drug on, the more agitated he got. He blinked again, finally, the black eyes replaced once again by clear blue. 

"What are you doing?"

"Looking you over. And waiting."

"For what?"

"Your answer. I've told you what I found interesting.... Tit for tat, darling."

Cas huffed and scowled up at the demon on the throne, eyes narrowing. "You called me in here for something. I am certain it wasn't for small talk.."

Crowley didn't mind the small diversion, he realized that he had drug all of this on long enough. With a soft exhalation, he pushed himself up to his feet slowly, one hand sliding into the pocket of his slacks and settling there comfortably. He then descended the stairs, chin lifted proudly, free hand swinging loosely by his side. 

"You don't remember..." He started, stopping directly in front of the ex angel.

"Remember what?"

Before Cas could even snarl out the word's, Crowley's had was up and two fingers were pressed against the other's temple. With just a tap, he transferred the memories of their time together, what they were, before all of this. He showed him the beginning to the end, the day that they were separated when Hell was ripped out from underneath him. They flooded in in one giant wave, and almost immediately the former angel's head rocked back, eyes wide with panic, his hands raising to grab his head. 

It was so much to process. Emotions, feelings, things that felt like oil and water mixing inside him continued to flood his senses. The hall was suddenly filled with his frustrated growls and snarls, the scuffing of his shoes against the stone floor as he stumbled back. He hissed in displeasure, his eyes flicking black without any prompting, before he finally snapped his gaze up to meet the King's. 

"What did you do to me?"

"I think it's very clear what I did. Think of it as a little reminder. The greatest hits..."

The other began to stalk toward him with purpose, the anger and confusion that he was feeling almost palpable around him. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, and his hands that had closed into fists by his sides trembled faintly. He was stopped in his tracks though, by another wave of memories that had him reeling again, eyes slamming shut against the torrid of emotions and moments in time. Again his head dropped into his hands, and once again the room fell silent.

Crowley wasn't sure how long Cas stood there, attempting to process, but when he finally did look back up again, features looking slightly drawn and tired, his eyes had returned to their usual blue.

"Is this what you wanted? What you expected? What you were hoping to see?" His voice was low, rough; the words, although quiet, holding an angry, dangerous undertone.

"No." The king responded simply, only now turning to make his way back up to his throne, sitting down with a heavy sigh. "I didn't really expect anything. I've lost all...." He waved a hand absently, gesturing at the other. "Feelings, I suppose, that went along with those memories. That being said.... I didn't want you to forget everything. And I can't seem to stop myself from wanting you. Here. By my side. In some form or another." His head tilted slightly, eyes flitting over the other's form. "Besides. I know how powerful you were. How powerful you could be again."

Castiel tilted his head, eyes narrowing sharply, gaze darkening.

"You want me to be a pawn?"

"I want you as my right hand."

The former angel blinked quickly, brow furrowing deeply. That was something that he had not expected. A spot at the king's right hand was an opportunity that was not to be passed up. He took a few more moments to scrutinize the other before he began to walk forward, brows slowly raising, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Are you making a deal with me?"

"If that's the way you wish to go about it..."

Castiel ascended the stairs to the throne, unwilling to take his eyes off of Crowley's. He paused at the top, looming over the seated king, before gracefully dropping to one knee and kneeling before him, dark eyes lifted and locked with the other's, lips twitching into a wicked little smirk.

"My King..." He purred, voice low and raspy. "I would be honored to make a deal with you."

Crowley lifted his chin at the other's words, a dark, accomplished smile ghosting over his lips. 

"The rise, Castiel. Knight of Hell." He extended a hand to the other, palm up, his knees falling open just slightly in preparation of the other's new location. "And seal it."

The other grasped his hand, rising to his feet quickly and easily.

"With pleasure."

~~~

Within moments all semblance of formality was lost on them. The ex-angel straddled the demon, curling his tie around his fist and dragging him up into a hot, heavy kiss. Teeth and tongue and lips moved with purpose; the action forceful and rough. Within moments, the two had fallen into a rhythm that might have been familiar, so very long ago.

Crowley's tongue soon filled Cas's mouth, mapping every inch and claiming it has his once again. The low moan that rumbled in Cas's chest was more than enough to drive him on, fingers curling into the other's jacket and tugging back, hard, shucking it down the other's arms. Cas refused to remove his hand from Crowley's tie, and that was tugged loose just before his own jacket was, a small pile of clothing quickly forming on the stone floor by the throne.

Breaths that weren't needed came faster and faster as the two abominations lavished each other in sinful affection. Fingers ran through hair, belts were tugged from their loops, shoes were cast aside. Crowley didn't even attempt to control his hands, and soon he had Castiel stripped on his lap, legs spread wide over either arm rest of the throne. The king still had his completely undone dress shirt on, exposed chest visible. Cas had made a half-hearted attempt at removing the king's pants, getting much too impatient and stopping after he had gotten the slacks and boxers down enough to allow the demon's cock to spring free.

Cas planted his hands flat on the other's exposed chest, lips spread in a grin as he panted lightly, lips swollen from rough kisses. He trembled lightly with desire, his nudity and rather scandalous positioning leaving little to nothing to the king's imagination. 

Crowley's eyes never lingered in one spot too often, crawling over the other's form, taking in everything from the curve of the muscles of his arms to the small scars that crisscrossed his skin, his thick, engorged cock that bobbed between them, and his entrance, which he was displaying rather proudly, legs lifted and spread wide in the king's lap.

"What's the matter, lover?" Crowley cooed teasingly, hands moving to grip at the former angel's exposed thighs. "Why are you stopping? I know you didn't forget how to fuck.... I taught you everything you know. Knowledge like that...." He clicked his tongue, shifting his hips and rutting them up against the other's testingly. "Doesn't just go away."

The other's antagonizing words made Castiel's lips pull back in a snarl, his hands moving to the demon's hair as he threw himself forward against the king's chest. He didn't answer in way of words, and instead, simply got back to work. He intended to make the king eat his words. In the very best way.

His legs shifted rather easily, folding up so that he could reposition himself and slide off of Crowley's lap, settling at the foot of the throne on his knees. His hands found the demon's thighs, spreading them roughly, the movements demanding and needy. Black eyes locked on the other's face momentarily before he promptly leaned forward, sealing his lips around the king's cock and lavishing it with attention, movements sloppy and wet and hungry.

The deep moans that rumbled in the demon's chest drove Cas on, his jaw relaxing as he took his king in farther, lifting up on his knees as he began to bob his head in a slow rhythm, eyes still locked on Crowley's face, tongue working his shaft like a man starved. 

Crowley found himself rocked back against his throne, the former angel's hot mouth sinking down on his length over and over, sending small, hot coils of pleasure sparking through his belly and thighs. One hand twisted itself in the back of Cas's dark mop of hair, gripping firmly as the other continued to suck him off, moaning and humming around him as he did. The other was sloppy, as always, but it wasn't a bad thing. He soon found himself slick with saliva from the other's rapid, messy movements, taking him in so far that he could feel Cas's nose every time he found himself sheathed in the other's throat. 

"You've always...been... a little cock slut.." He managed, voice thick and raspy and low, the words slurred in a way that might make him seem just this side of drunk. Cas's head snapped up, lips still sealed around the tip of the demon's length, before he smiled around it coyly. He lifted up sightly, wiggling his hips back and forth before he pulled off Crowley's cock with a soft pop.

"I think you'll have to remind me, daddy. Remind me how much I loved your cock."

The hand that had been twisted in Cas's hair was retracted, moving instead to under the former angel's arms, hauling him back up into his lap. The other's messy affections had him slicked up more than was necessary; one of the best things about Castiel's blow jobs, and he had little to worry about in the form of preparation. Rough hands pulled the former angel on to his lap once more, Castiel's legs spreading wide without any prompting from Crowley. His hands settled on the king's shoulders, lips curved up in an almost perpetual grin. His eyes were still inky black, and the next time the two of them locked eyes, Crowley's would be swirling crimson.

Cas didn't just sit there and get positioned. He moved and aided Crowley in their positioning on the throne, shifting his hips and tilting up, back arching slightly, readying his body for what was to come. Crowley's hands moved to Cas's hips, which he lifted eagerly, and within moments the tip of Crowley's cock was pressed against the tight ring of muscle of Castiel's entrance.

The former angel sucked in a sharp breath, hips trying to rut down to invite the other in, but found himself resisted. Black eyes blinked open in surprise, head tilting down to catch the king's gaze. There were no words needed. Crowley was holding Cas exactly where he wanted him, just out of relief's range, leaving the former angel quite suddenly squirming on his cock needily.

"Crowley..." He warned, voice low and hinging on desperate, his own cock already leaking precome and throbbing with need. 

"Yes?" Crowley's voice was controlled, almost too much so, the fact that he wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt only barely masked.

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what? All you have to do is... say the magic words..."

Castiel growled and began to squirm again, hips rolling and bucking in an attempt to fuck himself down on the king. However... After the war and the fight for power, Crowley was strong. Much stronger than Cas was, in this very moment, and he soon realized that his attempt was futile. He held Crowley's gaze, features betraying his want.

"Crowley, p..." His breath hitched as the demon chose that exact moment to allow the other an inch of leeway, his tip pressing more firmly against the other's entrance, that now had given way and allowed him in, even if it was only a few centimeters.

"Yes?" Crimson eyes locked with the other's onyx ones, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Cas didn't want to say it. If it had been any other time, he wouldn't have. But now, of all the times, he needed his king. He needed him hard and he needed him now.

"Please."

Before the word had even fully rolled off of the former angel's lips, Crowley had given him back control. With a broken gasp, Cas had sunk down on the demon's slick cock, stretching around his girth and allowing the other to fill him up until their hips were flush together. The former angel shuddered deeply, toes curling as he tilted his head back, entire body lifting and arching as he relished in the feeling of being filled once more.

"Such a good boy.." Crowley rasped, voice thick and low. "Look at you..."

The words drew the flicker of a smile from Cas, who slowly rolled his hips once, moaning and twitching as he got used to the other's length. "Yeah?" The word was breathed out, almost without his consent, fingers curling so that his nails dug into the king's shoulders.

"Yes." Crowley's hands moved to the other's hips, his own knees spreading slightly in order to give him leverage for when the other started moving. His eyes were heavily lidded, the feeling of the other around him maddening. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the former angel senseless, but he knew he had to give it just a little more time. He managed to wait patiently for a few more moments, and was almost instantly rewarded. 

Castiel lifted his head, slowly, purposefully, locking eyes with Crowley's. His lips crept into a grin that that lasted only a moment, the hard thrust of his hips wiping it from his face and replacing it with an almost perfect 'o' shape, hips jerking uncoordinatedly once before he fell into a rough rhythm, feet gripping the sides of the throne and using it to help him ride his king.

Crowley couldn't hold back the deep moan of pleasure that accompanied the former angel's movements, and within moments he found that he didn't want to. It only took a few seconds before they were fighting for dominance, Cas rutting down on Crowley's cock forcefully, Crowley's hands and mouth finding whatever skin that he could reach and pulling deep purple bruises, marking up what was his.

The unflattering sound of skin on skin soon filled the throne room, accompanied by the throaty, hitched moans of the two demons that were locked in a rather carnal form of ecstasy on the large throne that sat in the middle of the room. Their bodies were slick with sweat, curses hissed out between bites and kisses, slaps of skin and the raking of nails broken up by soft cries and low snarls. 

The former angel bounced mercilessly on the demon's cock, whispered words and tightened muscles urging him on toward his finish. Crowley's hand hand snuck between them, fingers wrapped around Castiel's length, pumping in time with every roll of the other's hips. Their moans had become breathier, higher pitched, more broken and stuttered as they quickly found themselves hurdled toward that finish they both so badly craved. Rough, relentless movements of their sweat slicked and bruise riddled bodies became more erratic and needy and fast until...

Castiel was the one who came first, his entire body tensing up as he hitched forward, spilling hot cum over the demon's hand and chest, his stomach muscles spasming erratically as the king milked him through his orgasm. Coincidentally, the harsh tensing of the former angel's is what drug Crowley over the edge as well, and within seconds after the other's raspy cry his own was joining it. His erratic thrusting drove him deep and finally his hips jerked to a rough stop, holding him buried to the hilt as he painted the inside of his former angel, filling him up to the brim.

They had fallen against each other in a rather unflattering way, limbs sweaty and tangled and spread gracelessly. Fluids leaked down bare skin, and after a few long moments that were made up of nothing but twitching muscles and shuddering breathes, they began to get sticky and dry. Cas had curled up on his king's chest, hands wound around his bare waist, head resting in the small hollow of his neck. Crowley was the one who spoke first, head tilted back against the back of the throne, hair an absolute sweaty mess, half pulled down slacks stained and ruined around his knees. 

"I've got to say..." He breathed, eyes heavily lidded, the lingering swirls of crimson still visible behind the hazel.

"That is one hell of a welcome home."


End file.
